YuGiOh in 1000 words
by sarmad88
Summary: What if Yami took over Yugi's life? This can't be good. Covers entire series. Harem. Oneshot. Yami/Yugi friendship.


AN – Alright everyone, I decided to write a YuGiOh fic. Its simply a crack oneshot story so don't take it too seriously, and I just felt like writing it. Here is a legend for all you English dub anime watchers…

Anzu = Tea

Katsuya = Joey

Hiroto = Tristan

Shizuka = Serenity

Ishizu = Marik's sister

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Peace

--

Growing up wasn't easy for little Yugi, as a child everyone made fun of his height, and beat the living snot out of him. He was always a soft kid, never harming anyone, and he always did what he was told. He had a small crush on his best friend, Anzu, who became more and more distant as time went by.

It was during his high school days that things changed. He solved something called the millennium puzzle and from that day onward he found that he had another personality all together. Now keep in mind that person who was trapped in his head wasn't nice, he was mean, and hard. The next time Katsuya tried to bully Yugi, the boy found himself flung out the window. Hiroto tried to attack Yugi, but Yugi, in the middle of math class, discovered a person's hands could break about a 100 times within the span of one minute.

From that day onward, no one messed with little Yugi. Tea was worried about him and followed him around as well, trying to get the old Yugi back, but that shy boy was lost, most of the time. Yami, this other Yugi, seemed to be in control

--

Kaiba found himself hanging from the side of his old building, he should never have tried to kidnap Yugi's grandfather, such things are likely to get a man killed. He begged Yugi to let him live, but Yami told him that he should have thought of that before harming his own family member.

Kaiba fell off the building and found himself in a Coma for the next year or so.

--

Mai Valentine had no idea what she was up against when she fought Yugi. At first glance he didn't' look powerful, but that was before he unleashed a creature called Exodius upon her, stopping any hope she had of winning. Mai was so thoroughly defeated that that she had had to leave all of her start points and found herself in debt.

So far in debt was she that she had to stay near Yugi while they were still in the tournament, only so that he would pay for her boat ride. Anzu didn't like having to sit beside the busty blond, and expressed her grouchiness often.

Mai thought of a plan to snatch away the boy, who was a lot more cunning than she gave him credit for, if only for her to get as much money from the boy as possible.

Sometimes Yugi would wake up and ask himself: "What am I doing in Pegasus's tournament?"

--

Pegasus was missing an eye; apparently the creature called Yami had stolen it. He cursed this moment; he never should have invited the Pharaoh himself! Had he known such a think he would have thought twice before messing with Yugi Muto! Yugi had won the grand prize and a good half of Pegasus's wealth, because that was the deal.

Pegasus was just glad that Yami didn't take his soul, yet. After all, that was also part of the agreement.

--

Shizuka didn't know who the person she was looking at was when she first opened her eyes, it was certainly not her big brother. It was a short, shy looking boy with strange highlights. He nodded to her and walked out the door. There he was followed by two girls, one very busty blond, and one angry looking brunette.

She asked the hospital staff who that man was and they told her that was the King of Games, Yugi.

"Yugi…I have to thank him."

--

Marik was at a loss for what to do, he had summoned all the God cards, and he knew that he was about to win but out of the blue this shrimp had summoned the Exodus! The giant beast literally tore the three God Cards that were on his side, apart, and left him standing helpless.

"Please, I beg you, spare him!" Ishizu said. She held onto her brother, and for a moment Marik felt guilt like he had never felt before, he hugged his sister back and stood put to accept his fate.

"Just don't hurt my sister."

Yami had no intention, instead he took the Millenium rod from the boy and left, through the doors, he was followed by three girls, a brunette, a redhead, and a busty blond.

Her sister followed him as well, and when asked why, she replied. "I owe him my life, he saved yours, brother. For that I feel one of us must return the favor. I will go for the both of us."

--

Yugi never understood why, when he woke up one day, he was surrounded by beautiful girls in his bed. Not a single one of them looked to be even close to his age, especially not the naked tanned girl who was holding onto him like a Teddy bear.

And his childhood friend Tea was on his other side doing pretty much the same thing, while a red head slept on his chest, and a busty blond slept underneath him, using her tits as pillow cases.

"Yami, what's going on?"

"To be honest Yugi, you missed out on a lot. Perhaps next time I will allow you to have consciousness just long enough for you to feel what being an adult is all about." Yami sighed, inside Yugi's mind. "But then I might be breaking the law since I have no idea how old you really are."

"I am 16!"

Yami smiled. "In that case, let's wake up these girls, young Pharaoh."

--

Nine months later, when the girls gave birth to Yugi's kids, yes each one of them, they wondered not for the first time how all of this came to be. "Who cares, we're rich," Mai would say, breast feeding her children.

"I am happy, it beats the desert," the tanned one would shrug.

"I don't really want to live with my brother," Shizuka would say.

"I-I've always been in love with him," Anzu would reply meekly.

Pegasus, who was the butler of Yugi's mansion would always smirk at how far the short boy he met so many years ago had grown up to be such a short, yet oddly cunning boy. Had he not been homosexual he would almost have been envious, but alas he enjoyed working for Yugi, after all, he got to see the boy when he was in his Speedo.

"Can you stop staring at me?" the shoutacon would reply shyly, trying not to feel the gaze of his wives and butler. "You guys are embarrassing me."

--

End


End file.
